Mona
모나 is a high school cheerleader from 다이아몬드 시티 who also works as one of 와리오's employees at 와리오웨어, Inc. Besides that, she also has numerous other jobs which keep her very busy, but despite this she still finds enough time to take care of her many pets, spend time with 와리오 and his friends and practice her 잠금 'n' 롤 skills. At the end of WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, 와리오 wouldn't pay her or any of his employees when he ran out with the money. 모나 then shouted "You greedy punk!", and ran after him. The theme of her stages is often described as "Weird", owing to the lack of specific theme and oddness of most microgames. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! 모나 is worried she'll be late for her job at a gelato store, so she rushes to the store on her motor scooter. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of the police, who begin to chase her. However, 모나 activates some "devices" that get the cops off her tail, the last of which is a monkey that throws banana peels. The 마이크로게임 믹스 involves the crossfire screen the monkey uses to aim at the police cars. After the stage, 모나 makes it to the store and punches in on time. The rest of the 와리오웨어 캐릭터 gather at the gelato store once their stages are completed. ''WarioWare: Touched! In the intro to her stage, the top five singers are listed on a TV show. 모나's song turns out to be on top. This catches the attention of 바네사, a famous singer who was the number one hit previously. Infuriated, 바네시 sets out and chases 모나 and her friends on the way to the Hawt House. 모나's friends retaliate, and try to shoot down the ship. This leads to the 마이크로 게임 믹스, involving an aiming screen similar to the one in 메가 마이크로 게임. After the microgames are beaten, the ship is downed, and Mona makes to the Hawt House and performs. Soon, however, she realizes she has to deliver pizzas. When she heads out, 바네사 shows up disguised as her, but is instantly recognized as an imposter and got hit by the stuff the crowd threw. After that, 모나, her friends, and even Vanessa are seen jamming with the others. WarioWare: Smooth Moves 모나 is shown as the lead of a cheerleader squad, in which all the cheerleaders are identical except for her. A football player, watching from the sidelines, develops a crush on her. Later, a football game is going on, and the football player tries to focus on the game. After the 마이크로 게임 믹스 , the football player knocks over the rivaling team and makes a winning score. Later, he tries to confess his love to Mona, but she leaves quickly and another cheerleader walks in. WarioWare: Snapped! In this 디에스아이웨어 게임, 모나 runs one of the roller coasters. At the end of the stage, the player is shown in wacky photos involving captures of his/her poses during the 마이크로 게임 and added cartoon objects. (i.e. In one microgame where the player must try on a hat, he/she is shown afterwards wearing a hat in one of the photos.) WarioWare: D.I.Y. During her stage in 디아이와이, 모나 is an explorer looking for lost treasure (See the picture at the top of the page). She finds some ancient ruins and enters. During 브레이크 시간, she advertises a treasure she found. When the screen is tapped, a "SOLD" sign will appear, and 모나 will thank you for your purchase. Game & Wario ''(add description) Clothes Mona changes clothes in every game (except Wario Ware Mega Party Game$ since it's a remake). In WarioWare: Touched after you get to the break in her Microgame Mix you can change her clothes by tapping her with the stylus. This also happens in Mega Microgames, when your press the "A" Button. Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters